Stop! Go! (1997, videostationBRNY's Version)
Stop! Go! (also know "Here Is You Trading Safe" in the U.K.) is the is a Barney & Friends Home Video that was released on December 2, 1997 (the same day as Going on a Bear Hunt). It was the first since "Barney's Musical Scrapbook" not to be aired on television first. Not to be confuesd with Season 7 of the same name. This is a semi-remake of Season 3 home video Barney Safety, Season 3 episode It's Raining, It's Pouring..., Season 1 episdeo The Queen of Make-Believe and in 2002 Season 7 episode Stop! Go!. Plot While Stephen enjoys playing traffic copuntil it starts to rain and they have to play inside. Barney decides to help them get ideas for games to play. Kim & Danny suggest that they take turns telling stories with the parachute. Tomie DePaola later pays everyone a visit to read them his new book, and he even shows them how to draw one of his characters. The children later discover that you can still find fun things to do on a rainy day Barney and the kids enjoy a day of non-stop fun with Barney reads a playful version of as the kids act out a fantasy version on the bean. Finally, it's time to stop the activity and go home after a long day of non-stop fun! Our Playing with Safety Jack and the Beanstalk Song List *Barney Theme Song *BINGO *Castles So High *The Barney Bag *Walk Across the Street *The Wheels on the Bus *Scary Stories *Number Limbo *Buckle Up My Seatbelt *That's What It Means to Be a Friend *The Land of Make-Believe *The Exercise Song *Hurry, Hurry, Drive the Firetruck *Alphabet Song *I Am Learning to Spell My Name *The Alphabet Parade *The N Game *I Put a Smile On *Clean Up! Do Our Share! *Little Bo Peep/Little Boy Blue *Rain Medley (Rain, Rain Go Away and It's Raining, It's Pouring) *I Love You Character *Barney *Baby Bop (cameo) *B.J. *Stephen *Danny *Kim *Keesha *Tomie De Paola Stop! Go! Previews 1997 Opening *Darking Blue FBI Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-) *Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer *Please Stay Tuned Bumper (1996-1998) *Barney & Friends Home Video Intro *Stop! Go! Title Card Closing *End Credits *Actimates Barney Preview *Barney's Adventure Bus Preview *Kids for Character: Choices Count Preview *Barney Songs Preview *Lyrick Studios Logo (1997-1998) 1999 Opening *Dark Blue FBI Warning *Dark Blue Interpol Warning *Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) *Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995-) *Sing and Dance with Barney Preview *Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other BARNEY HOME VIDEOS screen (1993-1994) *Barney Home Video Intro *Stop! Go! Title Card Closing *End Credits *Barney's Good Clean Fun / Oh Brother, She's My Sister! 2-VHS Pack Preview *Barney's Big Surprise Preview *Barney In Outer Space Preview * * Lyrick Studios Logo (1998) Trivia *Barney has his Season 4 voice and 1997 costume. *B.J. has his Season 4 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4 voice and 1996-1997 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Going on a Bear Hunt". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video also seen in "Play Ball!". *The BJ costume used in this home video also seen in "Going on a Bear Hunt". *Unlike its Barney Home Video background stock music the musical arrangements used in this home video were also heard in the We've Got Rhythm Play It Safe! It's a Happy Day! Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes On the Road Again The Magic Caboose Way to Go!: A Travel Adventure My Family and Me Barney's Jungle Friends Splish! Splash! Let's Go to the Moon Play for Exercise! Safety First Sweet Dreams Sweeter Than Candy: Greece Let's Pretend with Barney Clean Up, Clean Up! Shapes Dino-Mite Valentine's Sing-A-Long Letters Movin' Along Airplanes The Chase Let's Go to the Doctor Lights! Camera! Action!: A Movie Adventure A to Z with Barney All About Opposites Come Blow Your Horn! Tea-riffic Manners", Lending A Helping Hand Let's Go on Vacation "I Can Do It! I Love My Friends This Way In! This Way Out! Most Loveable Moments Big World Adventure Three Lines, Three Corners Puppy Love BJ's Really Cool House Planes, Trains & Cars Preschool Fun Barney Songs From the Park Barney's Christmas Star Barney's Colorful World LIVE! Bunches of Boxes Barney's Sense-Sational Day Ready, Set, Go! Once Upon a Fairy Tale, The Reluctant Dragon: A Fairy Tale Adventure The Princess and the Frog Bonjour, Barney!: France Little Red Rockin' Hood Beethoven's Hear! It's Showtime! Counting Days of the Week, Squares, Squares Everywhere, Barney's Halloween Party, Walk Around the Block with Barney Let's Play School Now I Know My ABCs Barney's Christmas Star and Movin' and Groovin'. *Kim, Keesha wear the same hair-style and clothes in Going on a Bear Hunt. *Stephen and Danny wear the same clothes in Going on a Bear Hunt. *The arrangements for the end credit end credit music used in this home video were also heard in Come on Over to Barney's House. *Even though Stella the Storyteller does not appear in this video, Keesha pretends to be her when she shares a number story with the others. *This time in which Baby Bop appears near the end of the video. the frist was It's Raining, It's Pouring..., the 2nd was Rock with Barney, the third was An Adventure in Make-Believe, the fourth was Barney's Magical Musical Adventure. *During a scene where the Barney doll sparkles and comes to life, the animations for the sparkles are the same ones from Season 1-6 of Barney & Friends.The lightning and filming cameras are the same from "Stop! Go!", while the animations for the sparkles (to make Barney come to life, to make something appear and to make Baby Bop and BJ disappear), and the wink for the Barney doll (used in Season 1-6 episodes, Campfire Sing-Along, Barney's All Aboard for Sharing Barney's Alphabet Zoo Barney Goes to School Rhymes with Mother Goose Barney's Families are Special Barney's Home Sweet Homes Riding In Barney's Car The Exercise Circus Waiting for Santa "Barney's Colors & Shapes"?) is used. *B.J. appears most of the time, and Baby Bop appears at the end of the video, but they did not appear together. *Jeff is mentioned in this episdeo/video. *This is the Barney home video Stephen White wrote since Imagination Island. *In the Spanish version to this video, the Season 3 version of "I Love You" was used. *In the Brzail version to this video, the Season 2 version of "I Love You" was used. *This Barney doll come out of his band-aid that Stephen put on the hearts "Barney in Concert", "Three Wishes", "A Day at the Beach", "Rock with Barney", "The Backyard Show", "Barney's 1-2-3-4 Seasons", "Barney Live! In New York City", "Imagination Island", "Barney's Talent Show" and "Fun & Games". *This is the episode to feature only one boy (Stephen). *This is the fifth time where Kim and Keesha both appear together. Category:Barney Home Video Category:Season 4 Videos Category:2nd Era Barney Home Videos